Inuyasha Room Raiders
by zerokiriyu
Summary: Got any skeletons in your closet? Well, how about on your bedroom floor? One lucky contestant will search the boudoirs of the three prospective mates. What they discover will determine who they pick as their date for the evening. No drawer will be left un
1. CHAPTER ONE

**For those who are my 'spirited away' readers, I didn't put all my time in this story. I only have 15mins to write this story and I want to update it on ffnet in time. Ok? To please be more understanding.**

**Eldora: I COPIED YOUR IDEA! I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, thanks for lending me 'W juliet' do well for psle!**

--

Name: Miroku

Age: 20

Height: 5'5 or 165cm. (hey! That's my height!)

Job: University student

Name: Inuyasha

Age: 20

Height: 5'6 or 167cm

Job: University student (same school as miroku)

Name: Sesshoumaru

Age: 23

Height: 5'8 or 173cm

Job: manager of this famous company

**The invador**

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 20

Height: 5'1 or 155cm

Job: University student

--

Kagome filled up thew form to take part in the 'MTV room raiders' and she was to pick THE ONE by just examinating their rooms.

1 week later, she was supposed to check out their rooms. She picked the sexiest outfit she could find in her wardrobe: super tight denim jeans that strangled her thighs and and white halter top which could obviously see the colour of her bra- black lacey bra with pink hearts.

Wore flip-flops, took her spy-kit and went to her limo to get ready.

--

SORRY! HAVE TO GO NOW! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I'M FREE! SEE YAH!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

The three guys didn't know when the day is held so they tried to keep their place neat and tidy but ended up ruining everything after waiting for a long time. It's kind of messy but.. you'll just have to wait and see.

At 7a.m. in the morning, the people in blue jump-suits knocked on each door of the three lucky guys so that they would not have enough time to pack their bedroom and hide all their items.

Inuyasha just got out of bed when he opened the door and did not have enough time to change he was wearing his black and white boxers, Miroku was getting in his car when the blue people pulled him into the van. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was wearing nice-fitting jeans and a white singlet that wrapped around his body just enough to see his packs.

"Hey guys! My name is Kagome and today, I am going to raid all three of your rooms and then I'm gonna pick one of you lucky guys to go on a date with me" Kagome said when she was screened across the television.

Inuyasha and Miroku were admiring her c-cup breasts and were drooling like the saw a fleshy piece of meat that was placed in front of them. She looked slim even though she has a perfect breasts and slender thighs and held that spy kit with her delicate fingers.

Sesshoumaru was not joining those sex maniacs who were jumping up and down as they went to touch her boob on the screen. Yes, he thought she was awfully sexy but he wanted her. He wanted her so much that if she did not pick him, he would sue her.

--

"Now I am at house number 1. It looks nice, a very nice neighbourhood." Kagome commented after she got out of the limo.

"My mom picked the location out it has nothing to do with me. But thanks for the comment though" Miroku said.

Kagome opened the door and was welcomed with a living room with a white-leathered couch, a transparent coffee table and a plasma television that was on the wall. "Oh my gosh. What are those things in the vase on the coffee table?" Kagome freaked out.

"Are those condoms?! Why the fuck do you need condoms? You are such a playboy. It's even half empty!" Kagome continued.

With the guys, Inuyasha and Miroku were the only two who laughed while Sesshoumaru did not find anything amusing with a jar half full of condoms. Yes, he found them disgusting to find that his brother's friend has been fucking his university girlfriends. **(A/N: notice the plural for 'girlfriend'!)**

"I'm not going to look at it anymore because I am completely grossed out. Now, let's move on to the kitchen" Kagome said. When she went into the kitchen, she made a puking action. She saw pizza boxes everywhere, ants, spilt milk, rats, rotten apples...ECT

"I won't even talk about it. Let's skip this part and go on to the bedroom!" Kagome said, trying to be optimistic.

"Haha, she won't even talk about my kitchen. It's not like I like to clean up or anything. I'm a party guy, what do you expect?" Miroku said.

"This is it! Hope you prepared yourself!" Kagome said. She twisted the knob and swung open the door. She placed a smile on her face and commented "this room is surprisingly clean! No pizza boxes, rats, ants, food or anything that has fungus on them! Impressive"

"Thank you! You are still hot no matter what your comments are on me" Miroku said.

Kagome placed the spy kit onto the bed and looked around. "Let's take a look at the bed. I need to open up my spy kit for this because your bed is awfully crumpled" She took out the light stick and thongs for the bed.

"Why the hell do you need thongs for my bed?" Miroku complained.

"I used the thongs because I don't even dare to touch any part of your bed after seeing the packet of condoms in your living room and your kitchen" Kagome replied to Miroku's question. "She's true man" Inuyasha agreed to her.

"You're just agreeing with her because you think she's terribly hot, right?" Miroku accused. "Yeah, you're totally right" Inuyasha said and they laughed as though they were hunks and all that shit.

"There are lipstick marks on your bed, pee marks and I have no idea what is that. It's brown so I think its shit and there is a sex toy on your bed and what do you say about that sex maniac?" Kagome asked with one hand placed at the side of her hip and the other with the toy. "Don't you have anything normal for once?"

"Haha, if you look around carefully, I think you might find something that is normal" Miroku said.

"Now, let's go over to your closet where," she opened the doors, "is neat!" His shirts and shoes were organized by colour, his jeans were folded and placed at the top of the closet, basketballs and his underwear was piled on top of another but something was not right. "Why do you only have three pairs of underwear? And the colour combination is like... uh. Pink, white and black? The only normal colours are black and white but you are so weird. Why do you have pink underwear?" at least you have a feminine side of you!"

The guys guffawed except our dearest Sesshoumaru!

"Alright, let's go to your computer" Kagome announced as she walked to the computer and sat down. She saw some really grouse pictures of him having sex, porn pictures and videos' of him fucking on the bed which was right next to Kagome. "Okay, I think I've seen enough here. Now let's move on to the second room."

"Finally man!" Miroku said as he looked up towards the ceiling of the van. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were dumbfounded if anyone saw them there with that idiot in the van they were in.

"Oops, i think i kicked your dvd. Oh my gosh, don't you have enough of these porn?" Kagome whinned. She found two dvd covers of porn on the floor. "I don't even dare to touch them anymore. I am completely grossed out"

--

"Okay, there were some things that I like and some things that I didn't like. I like the fact that his closet is neat and tidy. Even I would call him a neat freak if I wouldn't have seen all those rooms that crept me out. shivers what I didn't like was obviously the kitchen. I like a guy who can keep at least his kitchen neat. I didn't like the dirty bed. Or else when I move in, where do you think I'll sleep? Well, now that that room is settled, now let's go on to the second room"


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**The Second Room**

"Now, let's move on to the second room." Kagome announced.

Kagome got out of the limo and saw a gangster like neighbourhood. "Uh... your neighbourhood is very interesting!" Kagome said sarcastically.

It was obvious to the guys that she made that sarcastic tone so everybody knew that she obviously did not like it as much as she liked the other neighbourhood. This one is like dirty-black walls on the layer of paint that was coated onto the wall outside the house, bricks that fell off the roof and the only decorative thing there was a plastic flamingo that was standing on the lawn.

"Nice flamingo. It's the only outstanding thing I find here. Where did you buy this?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it was a gift from my mom saying that I should decorate my house more like hers-full of flowers and a bird house" Inuyasha replied.

"So, now that I saw the image of the house, let's go inside and see if it's better than the outside" Kagome said. She twisted the door knob as she said "cross your fingers!" and she entered.

She was in the living room when she closed the door behind her. She looked at everything in amazement. "This house looks awesome in spite of the appearance of the outside."

"Thanks! Well, I like to have my things that look rotten from the outside and awesome on the outside; otherwise, people would think I am so rich that they would want to rob my house." Inuyasha said, "It's true, isn't it? Those people you see that has a sucky house wouldn't even have the urge to rob that house.

"Your living room is lovely-Plasma television, leather couch and a glass coffee table. At least it doesn't have a vase of condoms of all different sizes!" Kagome laughed and so did they guys, and yes, Sesshoumaru, too, laughed.

"Now, not to waste time, let's go up to your room" She said. She walked up to the room and the cameras were on her BUTT!

"Oh my gosh that ass is hot. I want to touch it!" Miroku said and he touched the screen and it suddenly popped out to her boobs. "Oh my gosh this is so much better than her ass!" Inuyasha said.

"Now, pray that your room doesn't have anything embarrassing!" Kagome teased. She slid open the door and walked into the carpeted room. "Nice room! The bed is a queen sized bed, very nice. The curtains are beige and the material is excellent. As you all know, I want to be a fashion designer, so, yeah."

Kagome flopped herself onto his bed and commented that it was a very comfortable one. Not too soft, not too springy and not too hard. "But you have a poster of Jennifer Lopez pasted on the ceiling, right opposite my face. Seems like you like her, I can see." There were countless posters of J Lo on the ceiling.

"You can lie down on my bed anytime if you want baby cuz' the doors will be always open for you, you hot piece of shit and yeah I like J Lo. She has a fine ass like you" Inuyasha said.

She left the spy kit there and got off the bed. "Let's see what I can find under your bed." She said as she squatted down and saw some dusty stuff.

"You have a lot of dusty stuff under your bed. I see that you have some board games like checkers, chess and some mind games. I like a guy that is smart"

"The colour of the wall is fantastic. The sandy colour matches your curtain, impressive!"

"Thank you" Inuyasha said seductively.

"Let's go over to your closet which I have no idea where it is." Kagome said as she twirled around.

"Pull the knob that is on the wall!" Inuyasha said "Isn't it well hidden? Haha"

"Pull the knob on the wall beside you!" The camera man said.

"Oh, this one?" Kagome asked. "Yeah"

Kagome pulled the knob and a saw that he had a walk-in closet. "Very nice. You have a lot of clothes, but not more than me." She walked into the closet and on her right, her all the tops and on her left were jeans that were hanging down from a hanger.

"It looks like you have a lot of various different types of tops. You have jerseys, polo shirts, singlets and branded tops. I like the fact that you have a singlet because I think that singlets are very sexy on men."

"You are damn right. This hot body right here can be yours to use or to play with anytime you want when I wear that singlet"

"Nice shoes! For a guy..." Kagome said sarcastically, "I see you have converse, Nike, new balance ...ect"

"Now that we are done with the closet, let's go to the..." she paused. "What is that?" She was looking at a poster of Tina from 'dead or alive beach volleyball' **(A/N: I was going crazy over dead or alive yesterday at my friend's house. Haha! We unlocked so many costumes for the characters!)**

"This is so porn. You really like her don't you? Yeah, I know that she's hotter than me sighs. I love her body!" Kagome said.

"She is so weird." Inuyasha said as all three guys saw that her big eyes were staring at Tina's body with her hands cupped to her chest. "Yeah!" Miroku said in agreement. But all he was looking at was her boobs.

"clears throat now, let's get out of this stuffy closet and ooooooo what have we here?" Kagome said. She opened the drawer that was next to his blue bed and saw many letters and scented flowers on it.

"Oh what do you have here? Four love letters to 'Kikyou Higurashi' oh-my-gosh you like my sister? And you even scented this letter perfume?! Ew... you are so gay. I think you are even brainless to even like my bitch of a sister. She's sluttish, fat, snorts when she laughs and her fashion sense is like... I don't even want to talk about my sister in front of the camera."

"So is she hot?" Miroku asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, she is like the hottest person I've ever seen but when I saw Kagome, I should just dump Kikyou aside and woo her" Inuyasha replied.

"Well, if she doesn't choose me, I'll chase after her" Miroku said and they both glared at each other.

"Kikyou is mine you know"

"Well, after you said when you saw Kagome, you'll chase after her and leave Kikyou aside so what for leave the leftovers being thrown away?"

"Hey! You're right! Alright, wish you all the best. She's a tough chick"

"Dear Kikyou, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. I also think that you are hottest person alive. I've always wanted you to be mine, so will you? If I had a choice of dating your sister or you, I would choose you because I think you are the sweetest and the kindest person I've ever known. Will you be mine? Love, Inuyasha" Kagome read out the letter and it was very obvious to the guys in the van that she wanted to tear it apart.

"You know what Inuyasha? You know what I think of her is a sister's point of view? Well, first to tell you that she is older than me. She is 21 years old. She teases me from young and abuses me, still. She might look kind and sweet in school. But at home, she's the worst sister a girl or guy could ever have. Trust me, you wouldn't like her. And if either of you three would like to chase after her, I think you are the most brainless guy I've ever known and when you said that you'd choose your sister over me, you've never seen me before, right?" Kagome said.

"Whoa, I've never seen such a girl telling everything in that lawyer's voice. But who cares? I don't find Kikyou fat and she's hot. And I'm planning on fucking her before I die" Inuyasha said.

She opened the other drawers and found opened condom wrappers and saw the condoms that were thrown into the dustbin just like that. It was left to be seen in the dustbin by any passer-by's.

"Now that I've seen enough here, let's go to room number three. The last room." Kagome said as she packed all her stuff and left the room, leaving nothing but her pity in that room.

--

"Okay, there are some things that I like and I didn't like in that room. I didn't like the fact that he had love letters to someone's sister because it will lead all of us to pain. I like all his clothes and I think the singlet was very sexy and his fashion sense is excellent. What I also didn't like was the condom wrappers thrown in the rubbish bin with the used condoms on top of them. It's just grouse. Now that I've finished the second room, let's move on to the final room"


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**THE THIRD ROOM!**

"Now that the second room is done, let's go on to the last but not least, the third room" Kagome announced.

She got off the limo and was blasted by the scent of fresh-smelling flowers. There were blue, pink and red coloured flowers growing on the lawn. The house was a mansion and it looked as if I was the white house. But no golden eagle or the American flag in sight.

"Nice house!" Kagome said. The sun's light was reflecting off her hair that was giving off her shiny black hair.

"She's perfect" Sesshoumaru said. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him with a 'wow' look since it was the first word he had ever said since he entered into the van.

"What do you mean he's perfect? She's not going to pick you. I'll bet Inuyasha on that" Miroku said.

"Alright, how much?" Inuyasha said, accepting the bet.

"Fifty bucks"

"Woah, that's a lot of money you know" Inuyasha said, "are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! She's going to pick me without hesitation." Miroku said with confidence.

Sesshoumaru kept looking at her wavy hair and the sunlight that made her skin glow. Her smile was beaming into the camera and he was fucking sure that he was going to pick her.

"Now, let's do something different. Let's go by the back this time" Kagome said. The servant opened the gate for her and welcomed her with a smile. "Hey, you didn't need to do that" Kagome said, laughing and smiling.

"Of course I do! Master is very strict with the orders he gives everyone" the servant said. With that, Kagome laughed and said, "Well, thanks then!"

"You're welcome, miss!"

"Wow, your servants are awfully kind!" Inuyasha said when Kagome complimented on the same thing.

"I like that waiter!" Kagome mouthed the words into the screen. She looked ahead of her and saw the swimming pool and some tables and chairs around it. She saw a maid using a net to collect the leaves that fell onto the pool.

The pool was all blue and no sight of bird shit on the chair or tables. The umbrellas on each table were all open so that the chair and tables would not heat.

"I LOVE YOUR HOUSE!" Kagome shouted. She stretched out her arms into the air and smelt the strong scent of he flowers again. "I feel so alive here!" She was running about the place until the maid asked her to stop or else she'll fall into the pool.

"So, Sesshoumaru, how does it feel to make this girl happy when she saw your backyard?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at him and looked back at the screen with his hands clutched together.

"Ha ha. Thanks!" Kagome said. "I think I have enough for the pool now let's head on to your bedroom!"

She walked up the everlasting staircase until she reached his room; she found a lift right beside his room. "Oh my gosh. This is like the most exercise I've ever done for the year!" Kagome said, panting as she gripped the handle for support.

"And must I see a lift after I finish?! This is the last exercise I am going to do for the year!" Kagome said as she took the last step and fell down on the red carpeted floor and panted the life out of her.

"Are you okay, miss?" The waiter who opened the gate for her asked.

"Woah, how did you get here so fast?" Kagome quickly sat up and asked, all freaked out and stuff.

"Oh, I took the lift. Need a hand?" he asked, he extended a hand. She took the hand and stood up. "Thanks!" the waiter smiled, "your welcome!"

He walked her to Sesshoumaru's room and opened the door for her. "Thank you!"

The waiter smiled and left her to do whatever she pleases.

"Well, that waiter has manners." Kagome said as she closed the door. She turned around and saw his huge room. "Wow... your room is unsurprisingly huge!" She said as she looked around. She looked up to the ceiling and saw crystal's hanging down from the ceiling with the light to fill the place with light.

Kagome walked to the bed and placed her spy kit on it. "Your blanket is well, nice!" She said as she fiddled with the material. "This is place is fit for a king to even live in!"

She looked into the drawer beside the bed and saw documents of his work and something dirty! "Wow, you have love notes in here!" She said surprised.

"Dear Sesshoumaru, please be my boyfriend. I would die for you and hope you'll accept me! Love, veronica" Kagome said and a kiss mark there. She saw many, many more and all from different girls.

"I guess that you have man admirers! And that tells me you are an attractive man who has many admirers." Kagome said into the screen.

"Yeah, it's true. But I didn't really accept them because I knew that they weren't the right one" he said.

"Here are pictures of the girls that sent you the letters. They attached it with the note. These girls' are really beautiful you know? Why didn't you want to go out with them?" Kagome said.

"I have to work and it's a waste of my time by just going out to dinner with them. And I don't think they are beautiful. They have every normal look a woman could have. I find nothing special I them. Just some lust that took control over their body wanted them to have me." Sesshoumaru said, seriously.

"Woah, those words were powerful. But if you don't want them, will you give me their number?" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru did not reply as he was looking at what kagome wanted to do next.

"Let's look inside the bathroom." She said. She walked over to the door a few meters away from a dark brown, polished desk. She opened it and her hair was blown away by the steam that she released.

"Your bathroom is so huge! I mean, look at that! It has a shower, Jacuzzi, steamer, massage table, mirror, sinks that only rich people could afford, and you just throw your towel in that big laundry basket!" Kagome said in amazement.

"How did you afford all this?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked.

"I work hard. I just graduated from Oxford University and got a job that my father offered me." Sesshoumaru answered back.

"Cool! Which company?" they asked suspiciously.

"I work in a bank. I am just one junior down from my father so I get 5 from his salary including my salary money each month."

"That is so cool. Could you offer me a job there? I would love to work for you!" Miroku said, all hyped up and all that.

"By the sight of your house, I don't think so. And you are a dirty-minded, sexy maniac freak. So you would most probably flirt with the women there rather than working."

"Tough luck, Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"I think I've seen enough here so I'll just get my spy kit and I'm ready to go!" Kagome said.

She took on last look at his room and went out. She closed back the door and used the lift for the first time.

--

"There are some things that I like and some things that I didn't like. I don't like the fact that he has all those love notes in his drawer because that tells me that he might get stolen away from me I pick him. I like his bathroom because you know; all women like to go to the spa. I have made my decision and now, it's time to meet the boys!"


End file.
